From Below He Devours
by RedStarsa
Summary: Lucius finds it hard to leave his lover's bed. More so when he can't find all of his clothes. Drabbles of our two favorite Slytherins. Because the world needs more of this.


**Super short, super sweet. No seriously, you'll throw up rainbows and cottoncandy with this one.**

 **There isn't enough fan fiction for this pairing. I may do more pieces as I see fit. No promises. As it is I'm neglecting my plot driven Snucius. Also I like to imagine a more devious Severus aligning more with the Malfoys instead of Dumbledore, whoops who said that?**

* * *

Severus groaned as he felt Lucius' warmth leave his side. Their bed now felt empty as the other half sat up to find his clothes. Severus turned over and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. His mouth trailed kisses up his spine until his chest was flush with Lucius' back. His affection was well received, expressed by a pleasant sigh. Severus held him still, relishing in Lucius' muscles relaxing and surrendering to his embrace.

"Severus…" Lucius uselessly opened his mouth for only one word to come from it. Displeased that he was on the verge of uttering some semblance of farewell, Severus took his lover's mouth with a harsh pressing hinting at true affection. "Severus, I must go." Lucius pulled away with a slight chuckle. "Narcissa will wonder what's become of me."

"She knows exactly where you are." Severus whispered darkly and drew his sharp bite over the hollow of Lucius' throat. "Whats more, she'll want to hear all about it." At that they both laughed. Knowing it was true didn't make it any less funny to hear the words aloud. "I'm surprised you didn't bring her." He finished with a stronger bite that actually did pain the sensitive skin but for the time it was ignored.

"She had some party to attend. She was quite remiss when I informed her I had intentions to come see you."

"Hmm." Severus moved the hair off of Lucius' neck and marveled at the red and purple welts left as evidence of his love. A physical manifestation of their driving lust that kept the three of them in good graces. "You'll have to give her my love. Something you'll no doubt have a small pleasure in." He smirked and traced his long finger over the angry red mark on top of his shoulder.

"Indeed I will. You should come visit us during Christmas. I'm sure Draco won't mind."

"Yes, every twelve year old just loves the idea of their professor lurking about their home during the holidays." Severus gave a light shove to Lucius.

"You're his godfather as well, that must count for something."

"I wonder what he might say if he knew I was fucking both of his parents. Something he is bound to discover sooner or later."

"Severus." Lucius' salacious grin widened as he turned to face his dark haired lover who now laid back on his elbows. "Such coarse language from an esteemed professor." He crawled on top of him and did not miss Severus' smile which brought the illusion of triumph of having his lover stay another round.

"How ever will you break the news to him?" Severus laid back completely, letting himself be taken over.

"I should think that three crafty Slytherin's can keep this kind of secret away from one, young man, don't you think?" Lucius straddled his hips and held down Severus' arms, their awakening erections almost touching.

"Not if you have me skulking about the house. By breakfast he'll know something is up." He punctuated his last word with a raise of his hips and grunted with frustration when Lucius denied contact.

"Hm, perhaps you're right. He is a Malfoy after all. Cunning and all that."

"And all that." Severus repeated and arched his way up into Lucius' kiss. He gave in to his friend and dropped down so that his arms were braced onto the mattress. Now their hardening cocks locked together and dripping with anticipation. "Stay." He coaxed in between their kissing. Lucius moaned, not wanting to leave but knowing he couldn't comply to his lover's whim. "Let her come and find you. She knows where you are." His mouth dug into Lucius' neck.

"If it were only Narcissa to miss me I might beg for her forgiveness later. As it is…" Lucius trailed off losing his ability to speak by Severus' talented tongue drawing attention to the sore welts on his neck. There was some perverse pleasure they both enjoyed when their bite indentations and swelling marks littered the other's pale skin. Lucius, as it were, had two prominent ones just under the left side of his jaw and the center of his throat while the rest of his shoulders and chest beheld less offensive tokens. As he caught the sight of them in the mirror he growled and promised Severus he would pay for that later.

"Why wait? Punish me now for marring your perfect flesh. For insulting your beautiful exposed neck with my harsh sucking. My claim, my prize." The more Severus talked, the more of a challenge it was for him to disentangle himself from his mouth. Hot, tight, and with just the right amount of sting to make him come apart with the smallest of contact. Lucius wrenched his eyes shut and pushed himself up and off of Severus who did not hide his discontent.

"Fudge will be paying Dumbledore and that oaf a visit." Lucius sighed, more than annoyed that he was leaving the warmth of his second lover's bed to deal with much less pleasurable matters.

"And so you must go and flaunt your colorful feathers at them?" Now giving up on his attempt to convince Lucius his cock was much more important, Severus sat up and searched for his own clothes. They were scattered on all far sides of the room. He hadn't seen Lucius since the quidditch match and even then their time together was nothing more than reciprocating oral sex. Not that he wasn't grateful for it, but that week was particularly stressful for Severus and the relief that sex brought was incomparable to only having his mouth.

By the time Severus turned around again Lucius was buttoning up the cuffs of his sleeves, already half dressed. He frowned but knew it would do nothing to remedy his impending solitude. So for the time being he watched Lucius carefully dress himself. When all that was left was his outer coat Lucius stood and swept his gaze across the room.

"Where is it?" He snapped and tapped his foot when Severus did not answer.

"Where is what?"

"Don't play coy dear Severus. Where is my ribbon?"

"Hmm, we must have lost sight of it after you removed it as my blindfold." That dark Slytherin smirk twisted in a sort of remembrance. "Then again I did use it to bind your hands together...or was that before? I can't remember, the brandy didn't do us any favors in that regard."

"Personally I'm more insulted you can't remember the order in which I brought you to sweet release." Lucius tisked and shoved his hand into his leather glove, pulling it taut to ensure his finger tips had reached all the way in. Though the view he had now was lovely. Severus' backside completely exposed to Lucius as he hunched over his bed searching for his lover's token. Pleasant as the sight was he did have other engagements and couldn't make Fudge wait anymore. "Accio ribbon." It took a moment but sure enough the black velvet ribbon came hurling out from underneath a pillow and into Lucius' hand. "Ah, much better."

Severus moved over to him and swatted his hands away. Gently he smoothed Lucius' hair straight and drew the ribbon underneath his thick platinum locks to pull it up in some semblance of order. Tightly he fastened it into a humble bow and gave a loving kiss to the center. "There, now you're a respectable wizard."

"Thank you Severus." Lucius turned and placed the most chaste kiss onto Severus' lips. Before parting, he gave his dark haired partner a small bite to his lower lip. "Do know that is but a small prelude to my revenge. I'll be lucky if Fudge doesn't see the marks you left on me."

Severus breathed out a laugh. "Why not use glamors to hide them?" Before Lucius could answer Severus interrupted. "I know why, because secretly you're proud of those marks, and even still you can blame them on Narcissa of which will still earn you envy and awe." They shared a smirk, and from his perfect mouth Lucius released a small laugh.

"You have known me far too long. Really though I have to go. I'll try to see you before the next break. Perhaps we will tell Draco."

"And scar the boy before he's thirteen? Really Lucius that seems a bit harsh."

"He's a Malfoy, he may even be receptive to the idea."

"Go on then. And next you come, bring your wife."

* * *

 **Whaaaa so sweet and delicious. I think anyway. Go on then, off you go until next time.**


End file.
